1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing gun, and more particularly to a nailing gun with a dust-blowing device that is operated in accordance with ergonomic to make operation convenient and to facilitate utility of the nailing gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional nailing gun has fixing efficiency by projecting nails to position objects to a working face. Because the construction site is always in mess and covered with dust, the working face has to be cleaned first by a dust-blowing gun to make the objects fixed to precise positions. Therefore, an operator has to prepare both the nailing gun and the dust-blowing gun and to switch consequently during working so that equipment cost is increased and the nailing operation becomes troublesome. Moreover, two electric wires respectively attached to the nailing gun and the dust-blowing gun may tangle with each other and more operational troubles are incurred.
With reference to patent of U.S. public number cA1, a conventional nailing gun with a dust-blowing device is disclosed. The dust-blowing device is attached to a barrel of the nailing gun. An actuating device is mounted on a rear end of the nailing gun and a nozzle is attached to a front end of the mailing gun. When the nailing gun is held by one hand, the thumb presses the actuating device to move the piston to allow the air blowing out via the nozzle to remove dust.
However, the conventional nailing gun with a dust-blowing device still has drawbacks. Although the dust-blowing device cleans the dust, operation of the dust-blowing device is difficult because the thumb has to press hardly inward such that the operator can not hold the nailing gun stable and use it well. Moreover, the dust-blowing device also has a complex inner design and thus manufacturing process of the conventional nailing gun is complicated.